


Warm

by i am only revolutions (onashtreelane), littlenerdyguywithwings (sarisel)



Series: Skin [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Sex in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onashtreelane/pseuds/i%20am%20only%20revolutions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisel/pseuds/littlenerdyguywithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean warms up Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Dean tensed, suddenly awake in the darkness. Soft footfall padded across the floor of his bunker bedroom. His blankets stirred an instant later, lifting slightly away from his body. Little by little, Castiel curled against him, finally easing a hand tentatively over Dean's ribs.

Dean sucked in air between his teeth and captured icy fingers between his own. "You're freezing!"

Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean's. "Why is it so cold in my room?"

"Didn't you get one of the heaters from the closet at the end of the hall?"

"Heaters?" Cas repeated. He pressed his forehead to back of Dean's neck. "I guess I can go back to my bed, then."

"Guess so," Dean agreed. He waited for Cas to pull away. 

Cas's thumb traced his knuckles again. His mouth grazed Dean's shoulder. Dean's breath hitched as Cas's lips kissed a line back and forth across his spine. A hand slid to Dean's hip and lingered.

"Are you naked?" 

Dean grinned. "It's the rules. No clothes in my bed."

Cas huffed a laugh. He rolled to the side, taking half the blankets with him. Dean turned at the sound of clothing hitting the floor.

"You can turn on a light if you want," Cas said.

"Do you want me to?"

"What will--" Cas broke off, swallowing. "What will make it best for you?"

And, _oh fuck_ , if that little hesitation wasn't all it took. The tremor in Cas's voice, the dry click of his throat--Dean dragged him back into the bed without a word, bringing them chest to chest and mouth to mouth as an answer.

Cas stiffened. They had touched in the shower, but had been afterward: cooling kisses acknowledging a fire already spent. This was different. This was the skin sparking against skin, threatening conflagration. 

Dean leaned back. "Do we need to slow down?"

Cas rolled onto his back and spread his legs, tugging Dean between them. "No."

Dean wanted to say something smart-assed; he wanted to keep the upper hand in the situation, but Cas had somehow aligned their bodies perfectly. He sucked in air between his teeth, wishing he could see Cas's own reaction at the unexpected sensation of cock against cock. 

Cas's chest shuddered under his in a long breath, but absolutely no sound came out. He strained forward and swept his tongue over Dean's.

Dean didn't really need to _see_ his reaction after all. 

Dean nibbled a path back to Cas's ear. He sucked at the lobe and nipped at the soft skin beneath it, marvelling at the scratch of stubble when Cas began to move beneath him, first gripping his shoulders and then his hips. Cas's noises were higher than Dean thought they'd be. He gasped faintly each time Dean bit him, and Dean's cock twitched. At the hardest pulse, Cas's hips began to stutter, his legs winding around Dean's back. Dean fumbled for the bottle on his nightstand.

Cas arched beneath him. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

He couldn't pump the goddamn lube fast enough. "We'll get there, baby."

Arms wrapped around Dean's neck as he slid a hand between them, lube dripping a trail down Cas's stomach. Cas jumped at that, and then jumped again when Dean's grip closed around them both. What came out of him wasn't even English when Dean began to roll his fist.

Dean pressed another kiss to Cas's shoulder, half laughing. "It helps if we're speaking the same language, sweetheart."

"Good," Cas managed. "It's good."

"Just good?" Dean thrust against Cas, tightening his grip.

Cas's fingers dug into his shoulder blades as he lost the ability to speak completely, groaning inarticulately and bucking instead. Dean loved the feel of his nails, but loved the slam of his hips more. Again and again, Cas's cockhead disappeared in and out of his fist, hard and hot and slippery against his, and Dean gave over to it completely.

Cas's hands scrambled down Dean's back, finally anchoring themselves on his ass cheeks. Castiel jerked him forward in time with each stroke, his grunts escaping against Dean's mouth. There was nothing soft about Cas's noises now, or his movements, and Dean found himself shoving back. There was barely any room between them for Cas's hand when it slid over Dean's hip and down his groin. Cas cupped their balls against one another and squeezed.

Dean's toes curled against the sheets. He shot into his grip and over Cas, wetness into tight heat. _"Aw fuck, Cas."_

Cas threw back his head, rocking hard into Dean's come, and pulsed in Dean's fist.

They panted against each other for several minutes, Dean's head resting in the crook of Cas's neck, their sweat pooling in the grooves of each other's bodies.

"Are you warm yet?" Dean whispered in Cas's ear. "'Cause we can give it another go."


End file.
